


Home For the Holidays?

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: A certain set of super soldiers let it slip that they haven’t had a proper Christmas since before they went to war. You find this unacceptable and decide to fix it- summer be damned.





	Home For the Holidays?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumblr account! Yes, I realize that it is the middle of summer. I couldn’t resist festive Steve and Bucky, sue me! Let’s just call it Christmas in July, Hallmark Channel does it, right?! Let me know what you think, I love to hear from you guys!

“James Buchanan Barnes! I swear to god if you splash me again, I’ll come over there and kick your ass,” you threaten from your lounge chair.

His head pops up over the edge of the pool. “You’d have to catch me first, sugar.” 

Steve approaches and plops into the chair with you. He passes over the margarita in his hands. “You guys are children,” he laughs and pulls you on to his lap.

You take a sip of the fruity cocktail and set it on the side table. “Baby, I love you to pieces but it’s too hot for this,” you say as you press a kiss to his neck. Steve and Bucky share a look over your head.

You hurdle toward the pool, still locked in Steve’s embrace. The feel of the water against your skin sends the air from your lungs. “I hate both of you,” you splutter as you make your way to the shallow end and settle on the step.

“You looked a little warm, baby doll. I’m worried about your wellbeing,” Steve says with a shit-eating grin on his face.

He swims toward you and settles on the step next to you. He reaches out and pulls you on to his lap, once again. “This is the reason I have trust issues, Steven.”

You notice other members of the team entering the pool area. A smile spreads across your face when you see Thor. He is wearing a tiny pair of black swim shorts that you recognize immediately.

“Thor, what on God’s green earth are you wearing?” Steve asks sounding scandalized.

Bucky’s face is the color of a tomato as he ducks his head beneath the water to avoid the conversation.

A wide smile spreads across Thor’s face as he eases into the cool water of the pool. “It was a Christmas gift from Natasha and Y/N. Is it not appropriate, Steve?”

Steve’s blush is even deeper than Bucky’s. “No, no it’s fine it just caught me a little off guard.”

Thor turns to continue his conversation with Sam. This gives you a perfect view of his backside, and the two candy cane hearts, one on each cheek.

Steve elbows you in the ribs and you roll your eyes at him in response. “I saw you looking too, Stevie.”

Bucky makes his way over to you and pulls you from Steve. “She’s right doll, you were staring.” Steve pulls a face at this ready to defend himself.

“Best. Present. Ever,” Natasha says as she slips into your unoccupied chair, picking up your drink. “You’ll have to get a set for these two this year. I could definitely see you guys in camo print.”

You practically salivate at her suggestion. “That is a great idea Natty, why didn’t we do that last year?”

“I wasn’t here yet,” Bucky murmurs.

You wrap yourself around him and press a delicate kiss to his hairline. “Oh, baby. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“It’s alright, you and Stevie have given me the best couple months that I could’ve asked for. ‘Sides, Steve hasn’t had a proper Christmas since 1944, either.” 

You raise your eyebrows at Steve and his face falls. He wraps his arms around Bucky and pulls the two of you close to him. “It never felt right without you, Buck. I put myself on missions during the holiday season to distract myself since I got out of the ice. But, with the two of you, I wouldn’t mind having Christmas this year.”

“Why wait?” you question.

“What do you mean, doll? It’s only a few months away.” Bucky says.

“Who knows where we’ll be in six months? The world could be ending! I say we celebrate now, it’ll be perfect.”

You pull yourself out of their arms and out of the pool. “The two of you coming?” They stare up at you in shock. After a moment they scamper out of the pool behind you.

☼☼☼

“Doll, I don’t think we thought this through,” Steve says looking out the window of the passenger seat. “They don’t even look open.”

You put the borrowed truck in park and turn back to look at Bucky, he’s curled up like a cat in the back seat asleep. “They’re not technically open, but the woman I talked to on the phone was very understanding. At least I think she was.”

“Do they even know that we’re coming? What do I even say? ‘Hi me and my amnesiac boyfriend haven’t had a good Christmas since the late 1930’s. Our girlfriend decided that we shouldn’t wait because of our deadly jobs. Can you point us toward your most perfect tree?’”

“That sounds perfect, baby. Don’t worry once they see who we are and Tony’s Amex card they’ll be happy to cut down their most perfect tree, as you put it.”

You squeeze into the backseat and shake Bucky awake. “Bucks, we’re here. Do you want to come to pick the tree out with us?”

He rubs his eyes and sits up. “I can’t believe that we’re doing this,” he says, excitement clear in his voice.

The three of you make your way toward the picturesque house that is in the center of the farm. You knock on the front door and wait. You say a silent prayer that the farmers would be understanding. From the other side of the door you hear a woman call out, “Betts, you’re never going to believe this. The Avengers are on our doorstep!”

You spend the morning with the couple that owns the tree farm. They are more than happy to help you, telling you that the trees that they have for the coming winter are ready. While the boys are arguing about how to cut down the tree Bucky picked you step away to make a call.

“Tony, I need a huge favor.”

“Anything for you, sweet pea.”

☼☼☼

The drive back to the compound flies by as you doze off in the backseat with Steve. When Bucky wakes you up you drag the two of them into the kitchen. It has been stocked with everything you need for cooking and baking.

Wanda found some classic holiday recipes and her and Vision help the three of you make enough to feed an army. Bucky decides that he wants peanut butter blossom cookies. While, Steve picks sugar cookies, which give him the perfect canvas to ice. You bring up Steve’s record player from your living room and put on old Christmas albums. 

Bucky swipes one of Steve’s masterpieces from the tray. “These look almost too good to eat, baby doll,” he shoves the ornament shaped cookie into his mouth anyway.

Steve scoops a glop of forest green icing out of the bowl in front of him and sweeps it across Bucky’s face. “Now you look good enough to eat, baby doll,” Steve copies Bucky’s Brooklyn drawl.

You smile at them from your perch on the counter as you read a text from Tony. The rest of the team are setting up the great room for your little celebration. “Guys, I need some help with dinner and then we can go decorate our beautiful tree.”

The rest of your afternoon is filled with soft touches and sweet kisses as the three of you cook together. Bucky has taken to Food Network after his return and takes over the roll head chef. You watch as he bastes the roast turkey with a sage and garlic butter mixture. He has his hair tied up and one of the aprons you bought for him is around his trim waist.

You turn to help Steve knead the dough for rolls. Your laughter echoes through the room as you flick flour into his beard.

There hasn’t been a time where the three of you had been so carefree since the start of your relationship. The stress of missions and saving the world can’t touch you in this perfect bubble that you had created. After finishing up the side dishes you take Steve and Bucky’s hands in yours and lead them toward the great room.

You hear their breaths hitch in their throats as they take in the room. The large room is filled to the brim with holiday odds and ends. Above the fireplace, there is a stocking hung for each member of the team. There’s snow falling outside, courtesy of Tony, Bruce, and some fantastic invention. The fresh cut tree is waiting to be decorated with authentic 1940s ornaments that Tony had bought from a collector in the city.

The two men behind you pull you into their arms, holding on as if they never wanted to let go. “How did you manage this?” Bucky murmurs, emotion taking over his voice.

“Santa always has helpers,” you smile up at him.

“Hey lovebirds, look up,” Tony calls from his place on the couch. Pepper elbows him in the ribs and gives him a warning look. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Above your heads is a sprig of mistletoe. Steve and Bucky look at each other with misty eyes and share a heartfelt kiss. Both men then kiss you fervently in turn, each putting all their emotions into the gesture.

Steve clears his throat and looks away from you and Bucky. “Dinner’s ready when we are.”

Everyone rushes into the kitchen desperate to eat after being put to work all day. You hang back for a minute, still wrapped in Bucky and Steve’s embrace.

“I don’t know what we did to deserve this, Y/N. To deserve you.” Steve says.

Bucky makes a noise of agreement low in his throat. “This is better than anything that I could have imagined. For years I wondered why I survived. Why I had been destined to have such a shitty life. But, I get it now it was to bring me here, to the two of you.”

“We’re starving in here,” Sam shouts from the dinning room.

You hear a scuffle and a pained groan. “Let them have this, Samuel,” Natasha hisses.

With tears in your eyes, you take their hands for the second time and lead them toward your family. The meal is chaotic, but you wouldn’t want it any other way.

The first thing you notice when you sit down is Tony at the head of the table throwing dinner rolls at each person. “It’s faster this way, trust me.”

He hits Thor in the head with one of the rolls and the blond decides to retaliate by flinging a forkful of roasted vegetables at him. Before a food fight starts Natasha smacks Tony in the back of the head, and she shares a smile with Pepper across the table.

“Pass the turkey, Barnes,” Sam whined.

Bucky glares at him. “Give me a minute. I’m not done yet.”

“You’re taking too long! I’m going to be older than you by the time you’re finished.”

Steve makes eye contact with you and you burst into a fit of laughter. Sam and Bucky will always find something to bicker over, no matter how inconsequential.

The remainder of dinner is spent sharing memories, most of which are embarrassing. Sam wiggles his eyebrows at you and you know what he’s going to bring up. “Remember when I found the three of you hooking up in that dingy bar bathroom right after you got together?”

You kick him underneath the table. “As I recall Sammy, you screamed like a little baby when that happened. The bartender almost called the cops because she thought someone was murdering you.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t embarrassing for us, bird brain. That was one of the best nights of my life,” Bucky says as he smirks at Sam. You feel his hand run up your thigh underneath the table.

Bruce snorts from the other end of the table. “Let’s keep it family friendly, kids.”

“I for one want the dirty details,” Tony says.

“In your dreams, Stark,” Steve says.

“I am engaged, Steven,” Tony says sounding offended. “I’m sure my fiancée wouldn’t be too happy with me dreaming about your sexcapades.”

“I’m good with it,” Pepper says.

“Kinky, Pep,” Tony beams at her. “You guys want to go watch a movie or something? We can decorate later, I need to let this food settle.”

“I vote Home Alone,” Thor says. “The main character reminds me of my brother!”

“Yes! That’s one of the best Christmas movies,” you say.

You all make your way back to the great room and spread out on the couches. You ignore that the air conditioner is running full blast to mimic winter temperatures and grab a throw blanket. The baked goods that you made earlier are spread across the tables in front of you.

The movie begins to play with you sandwiched between your two super soldiers. Life doesn’t seem like it can get any better than at this moment. Little do you know, that they are planning a proposal for you in the coming Christmas season. One that they hope you won’t refuse.

☼☼☼


End file.
